A Date or Not?
by ReadingStar
Summary: Neville accidentally asks Luna to go to Hogsmeade with him... Supposed to be Nuna's first date :/


**Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 12, Write about a first for your OTP. (first date) Nuna  
Team: Holyhead Harpies Position: Captain  
Length: 1014 words, excluding A/Ns**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****.**

* * *

He gave her a weak smile as they were put into a pair in Dumbledore's Army, as they called it.

"We will be doing the Shield Charm today," Harry said. "You will each have a couple of goes at trying to prevent a stunning or disarming spell sent by your partner or opponent.

"Would you like to go first?" she asked him dreamily. It wasn't their first time being put together, nobody else ever wanted to pair up with them, Luna because she was what most thought of as different and him, well him because he was clumsy and it was general knowledge that majority of the accidents in lessons were done by none other than him.

"Um…sure," he replied slowly, a bit unsure of himself, true he had finally mastered the disarming charm and was improving on the stunning spell but the shield charm…

"Before you begin," Hermione said, pretty much no one heard her. She turned in Harry's direction and he blew a whistle. At once everyone was silenced.

"Before you begin, I think Harry should remind you what the incantation is and what the wand movement is," Hermione said.

"Or maybe you could do that," Harry said to her. "Seeing that you are the expert and all."

He couldn't help but grin at that as he watched Hermione produce a shield using the incantation _Protego_.

"Okay," he said turning back to face Luna. "Try to disarm me."

"_Expelleriarmus_," she said in her usual dreamy voice.

"Protego," he said, waving my wand a bit like how Hermione had done. Despite my effort, his wand flew out of my hand. He watched as Luna caught it with ease and then threw it back to him.

"Thanks," he murmured.

The lesson continued and by the end of the hour only a few had managed to master the charm.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me," he asked Luna all of a sudden, as they left the Room of Requirement, why in the name of Merlin's Beard had he asked her out? He didn't like her, right?

"Sure," Luna replied. "And you should probably know, there are some Wrackspurts over there, try not to walk under them or they may infest your brain…"

"Yeah um, thanks," he replied, unsure what to say. Luna was always talking about strange creatures that nobody other than her ever seemed to see.

Shaking his head, he headed back to the Common Room.

* * *

He stood in the Entrance Hall, waiting for Luna to arrive. It had started to snow outside, there were grey cloud in the sky, making it look later than it was. After about ten minutes, Luna arrived. She was wearing a woollen jumper in which she'd probably freeze, unless she was one of those people who never felt cold…

"Hi!" she said to him brightly. "I'm glad to see that the Wrackspurts haven't infested you yet, they like the cold weather you see."

He nodded blankly, once again not sure what he was supposed to say.

"Should we go?" Lune asked again.

"Um…yes," he replied. As they entered Hogsmeade, he felt the cold hit him. It was definitely colder than he had anticipated. "Should we go to Three Broomsticks?" he asked, thinking of the Butterbeer which instantly warmed him up.

"Yes, that would be nice," Luna replied in her usual dreamy voice. "I do love the Butterbeer over there, it's very warming, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yeah, I get what you mean… It makes me feel the same," he replied.

"Should we go then?" she asked, for they had stopped.

"Um…sure," he replied awkwardly.

They entered the Three Broomsticks, the smell of freshly baked cakes and butterbeer instantly hitting them.

"Two Butterbeers please," he said to Madam Rosmerta.

"Here you go," she said a few seconds later, passing him the two drinks. He headed to the back table where Luna was sitting.

"Wouldn't you rather sit somewhere else?" he asked, looking at the empty tables in the pub as the corner was dark and not like the rest of the pub.

"This os the only none-Nargle infested area in the pub," Luna replied simply.

"Nargles, don't you mean Wrackspurts?" he asked, confused.

"Oh no, there are some Wrachspurts but not many, the Three Broomsticks has many Mistletoes in it and hence there are many Nargles in it. They live in Mistletoe you see," Lune explained

"Oh, okay," he replied, not really understanding much of what she had said.

They spent the rest of the day walking around Hogsmeade, Luna occasionally pointed out Wrackspurts or other strange creatures to him, none of which he actually saw.

They returned to the castle after a couple of hours.

"That was a fun date," Luna said as they walked past Filch.

"Yes, it was," he replied. Wait, she thought it was a date? Was it a date, did he wanted it to be one? Yes, he did like Luna but… Yes, it could be counted as a date, he was sure that she liked him and he knew that he liked her. And they had gone out together…

"But," he finally said. "Let's not tell anyone about it, not yet at least. Let's keep it a secret for now."

"Sure," Luna replied, looking at a painting of men playing cards.

"Are there any Wrackspurts on it?" he asked her jokingly, standing next to her.

"No," Luna replied. "The painting just looked interesting." He grinned, yes, he definitely liked Luna, she was sweet, simple and a bit quirky. He didn't always…well, he rarely understood what she said, but that didn't matter, he liked her and that was it.

–

She smiled at the painting, watching the people in it playing their game of cards. It would be fun to join in, she thought. She noticed Neville take a step closer to her before asking her if there were Wrackspurts on it.

"No," she had replied, smiling. "The painting just looked interesting." She saw Neville grinning from the corner of her eye. He was a nice person, she liked him too.

* * *

**So, I wrote this through a writers block for anything which wasn't my NanoWriMo, oh and PLEASE BE TRUTHFUL WHEN REVIEWING THIS, EVEN IF IT MEANS BEING MEAN, cause I need it... This fic could probably be improved if. I gave it more time :/**


End file.
